Warrior
}} Role Warriors excel at all aspects of martial combat - defeating enemies, controlling the flow of battle, and surviving encounters. The methods, tactics, and weapons used by warriors vary dramatically. The warrior uses a d10 Hit Die, and starts with 5d6 + 10 gold, plus an outfit worth 10 gold or less. Class Skills The Warrior's class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill ranks per level: 2 + Int modifier. On Level Up Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Warriors are proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (massive, heavy, light, and medium) and shields. Bonus Feats At 1st level, and every following even numbered level, the warrior gains one bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement - essentially meaning that warriors gain a feat every level. Bonus feats must be selected from the Combat Feats list. Upon reaching 4th level, and every following four levels (8th, 12th, and so on), the warrior can choose to learn a new bonus feat in place of a bonus feat he has already learned. In effect, the warrior loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. The old feat cannot be one that was used as a prerequisite for another feat, prestige class, or other ability. A warrior can only change one feat at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the feat at the time he gains a new bonus feat for the level. Bravery (Ex) At 2nd level, the warrior gains the Bravery trait, giving him a +1 bonus on Willpower saves against fear. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. Armor Training (Ex) Starting at 3rd level, a warrior learns to move better in his armor. Whenever he is wearing armor, he reduces the armor check penalty by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and increases the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by his armor by 1. Every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, and 15th), these bonuses increase by +1 each time, to a maximum –4 reduction of the armor check penalty and a +4 increase of the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed. In addition, a warrior can also move at his normal speed while wearing medium armor. At 7th level, a warrior can move at his normal speed while wearing heavy armor. At 15th level, a warrior can move at his normal speed while wearing massive armor. Weapon Training (Ex) Starting at 5th level, a warrior can select one group of weapons (see: Weapons). Whenever he attacks with a weapon from this group, he gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels thereafter (9th, 13th, and 17th), the warrior becomes further trained in another group of weapons. He gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using a weapon from this group. In addition, the bonuses granted by previous weapon groups increase by +1 each. For example, when the warrior reaches 9th level, he receives a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with one weapon group and a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls with the weapon group selected at 5th level. Bonuses granted from overlapping groups do not stack. Take the highest bonus granted for a weapon if it resides in two or more groups. The warrior also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with weapons from this group. This bonus also applies to the warrior's Combat Maneuver Defense when defending against disarm and sunder attempts made against weapons from this group. Armor Mastery (Ex) At 19th level, the warrior gains damage reduction 5/- whenever he is wearing armor or using a shield. Weapon Mastery (Ex) At 20th level, a warrior chooses one weapon, such as the longsword, cutlass, or chakram. Any attacks made with that weapon automatically confirm all critical threats and have their damage multiplier increased by 1 (×2 becomes ×3, for example). In addition, he cannot be disarmed while wielding a weapon of this type. References http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/fighter Category:Classes Category:Classes Category:Classes Category:Classes Category:Classes Category:Classes Category:Classes Category:Classes